cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Manson
Samantha "Sam" Manson is one of Danny's best friends. She is a tomboyishly beautiful and very self-proclaimed goth (much to her parents' dismay) and a strict Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian (meaning "she doesn't eat anything with a face"). She wears dark clothing and has unholding interest in the subliminal and netherworldly, but combines this with an outspoken attitude on vegetarianism, animal rights and environmentalism. Her personality is seemingly less dreary than the stereotypical "goth" persona usually shown despite her beauty. Based on how Sam conducts herself, it would be more fair to say that she labels herself a goth more as an outlet for her independence and individuality than as an embrace of how the stereotypical goth is presumed to behave-as such; she is often livid over the wider range of popular materials. Nicktoons Unite! Sam appeared as a non-playable character in Nicktoons Unite!. When the heroes arrived in Amity Park to find their way to Vlad's Castle, they encountered Sam and Tucker. Sam explained that ghosts had overshadowed the inhabitants. Danny said they would clear the coast. Tucker said to meet at the Amity Park cemetery. When you arrive there, Sam says to cross the cemetery as shortcut to Vlad's castle. Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Sam appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. She is found when the party comes to Calamity Cove. She was fighting some sand monsters in the Fenton Peeler Suit when the heroes arrived. She explained to Danny that she was testing the suit with Maddie in Amity Park when she suddenly was teleported to Volcano Island. Sam joins the group afterwards and defeat Mawgu. Sam normally attack by kicking her opponent. However when she grabs a battery she puts on the Fenton Peeler Suit and has infinite ghost energy shots for a limited time. The shots, in most cases, are in instant kill. Sam's special outfit is her in her Prom Dress from "Parental Bonding" which can be bought when she collected 200 Myster Tiki's. When you collect all of Sam's salvage items you unlock her bonus level; You Go Goth which has a gothic theme. Salvage Items *Jack-O-Lantern (Calamity Cove) *Egyptian Cat Statue (Fort Crabclaw) *Decorative Banner (Crystal Ruins) *Recycling Bin (Fetid Forest) Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Sam appeared as a playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. Jimmy contacts Danny about the Ghost Energy, but Danny tells him about the robots invading Amity Park. Sam and Danny are called to the base to join the team. Sam then helps the team defeat Professor Calamitous. Sam attacks, like the previous time, by kicking. Her special costume is called Plant Girl from the episode "Urban Jungle". She and Patrick are the only secondary characters to appear playable in the game. She only appears as a Master Model in the handheld version of the game. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X While Sam doesn't appear as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X, she does appear as the Alternate Costume for Ember McLain. It was first intended to be a complete skin, however it ended up in Ember only wearing her default attire. Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Sam appeared as one of the many characters who could be photographed in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. Super Brawl Sam doesn't appear as a playable character in any of the Super Brawl games. However she does appear in the background of the Amity Park stage. Gallery Sam-dress.png|Prom Dress Sam_Manson_-_Plant_Girl.png|Plant Girl Category:Characters Category:Playable Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Danny Phantom Category:Nicktoons Unite! Character Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Character Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Starter Category:Tomboys